Flame and Wind
Flame and Wind is the 7th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 23, 2009.' Team Natsu is trapped inside Erigor's 'Wind Wall' but manage to get out with the help of Celestial Spirit Virgo. Natsu, with Happy's help, reaches Erigor and they fight. Synopsis The Oshibana station is surrounded by Erigor's '''Wind Wall' and Erza tries desperately to find a way out of it, trying to beat the information out of the Eisenwald Guild members she has defeated, but to no avail. Gray then comes running, and informs Erza that Erigor’s true objective is the Guild Masters' meeting in Clover Town. Erza is shocked to hear this, and orders Gray to look for someone named "Kage”, who she believes can dispel Magic seals. With his power, they should be able to exit the wall. Fearing the worst, Byard summons Karacka and gives him a “simple mission”. Meanwhile, Natsu is being followed by Kageyama in his Shadow Form and elsewhere, Lucy and Happy are lost trying to find Karacka. Lucy suggests they turn back to Erza, and Happy is flabbergasted by this, proclaiming Lucy is brave for trying to disobey Erza, but also feels sorry for her, because of the “things” Erza is going to do to her if she doesn’t follow her orders. Lucy’s attitude changes and they continue their search, this time eagerly. Concurrently, Natsu is destroying the whole station in his search for Erigor. Kageyama decides to show himself and then they fight, and Natsu wins. After the fight, Erza and Gray arrive. Erza orders Kageyama to dispel the magic wall, but as he agrees a hand comes out of the wall behind him, passing through his chest. The simple mission Karacka followed through is revealed to be Kageyama’s assassination. He is obviously affected by this, but not more so than Natsu, who explodes in flames and hits him, demanding to know if he was his nakama. Meanwhile, Erigor has reached the Clover canyon. He flies away, with the promise that the death god will purge the Masters. Back at the station, Natsu and Erza are trying with all their forces to exit the dome. Natsu continues to hit the wall, and Lucy grabs hold of him to stop him from hurtin himself, while Erza tries to awaken Kageyama. Then Natsu has an epiphany; he is reminded of his voyage to and back from the Spirit World, and how it allowed him to move from one place to another. Lucy throws the idea away and explains that a human passing through the gate wasn't allowed and that the gate opens where the Celestial Mage is. Happy then remembers of what he wanted to say to Lucy on the way to the station, and gives her Virgo’s key. She isn’t very happy about this because of the circumstances, and Happy, in a dramatic moment, reminds her that Virgo can dig holes in the ground and suggests that they escape the wall by going under it. Lucy then is ecstatic, and praises Happy for his finding. Lucy connects with the Spirit World and summons Virgo, who comes out differently than when she first met her. Lucy and Virgo agree on two things, to postpone the contract for a better time, and for Lucy to be called Princess. Virgo then proceeds to dig the hole, from where they escape, bringing Kageyama along with them. Once outside, Happy and Natsu leave in search for Erigor, with Lucy, Erza and Gray wondering where they went. Using Happy’s Max Speed, they catch up with Erigor, while Erza is driving the 4 wheeler to chase Natsu. Kageyama, now awakened, asks why they let him live, and concludes he will be used as a bargaining chip, which he himself shoots down, since Erigor doesn’t care for anyone. Gray then states that if he wants to die, he should say the word, but that not everything has to be decided by life and death. Meanwhile, Erza is being more and more careless in her driving and, sensing that her vision is getting blurry, concludes that she used to much Magical power and hopes Natsu will beat Erigor. Back at Clover Canyon, Natsu and Erigor exchange blows but it seems that Erigor has the upper hand. Feeling confident about himself, Erigor levitates and prepares another attack… Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel vs. Kageyama: Rematch (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Karacka (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * (Summoned the Maiden, Virgo) * Spells used *Earth Phasing *Shadow Form *Knuckle Shadow *Shadow Orochi * * * *Wind Blade * * * * * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Flight Weapons used *Sword *Scythe Items used *Gate of the Maiden Key Manga & Anime Differences *Erza's Heart Kreuz Armor has a different appearance in the anime than it does in the manga. *Erza has tied up the defeated Eisenwald members in the anime. In the manga, the Mages are just passed out all over the place. *In the Manga, Erza already found out that Erigor plans to use the Lullaby on the Guild Masters in Clover from Byard before Gray arrived, but in the Anime, she is shocked and angry about hearing this. *When Byard is talking to Karacka in the manga, Karacka has fully emerged from the wall and is standing beside him. In the anime, Karacka is in the wall the entire time. *When Kageyama goes to engage Natsu in the anime he rises up from the floor. In the manga, he descends from the ceiling. *In the Anime, Natsu used Fire Dragon's Wing Attack in One Shot against Kageyama's Shadow Orochi, but in the Manga, Natsu used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Multiple times Instead. *Instead of a Roar in the Manga, Natsu finished off Kageyama with the Iron Fist in the Anime. *The anime added a clip of Natsu being scared when he saw Erza approaching him, when she was really going to interrogate Kageyama. *The way Kageyama is attacked by Karacka differs between the two medias. In the manga, he is stabbed in the back with a knife. In the anime, Karacka puts his hand through Kageyama's chest. *Natsu Mentions Makarov's Name in the English Dub, but Natsu usually calls Makarov "Jii-Chan" in the Manga (Which Means Gramps in Japanese) and in the Japanese-Version of the Anime. *Virgo's key has a different appearance in the anime. *The anime added a clip of Lucy praising Happy for his idea, as well as promising to give him something good upon their return to the Guild. *The anime added a clip of Virgo transforming into her appearance when she was with Everlue. *Virgo's digging style looks different in the anime. *The Magic Four-Wheeler Erza drives has a different appearance in the anime. *The anime added a flashback of Macao and Natsu discussing Purple Flare and it's properties. *The manga had an extra scene in which Kageyama comments that no-one can defeat Erigor if he is using his Wind Mail Magic. This was not seen in the anime. Trivia * In the Recap of the Previous Episode, the People of Oshibana watch in horror as the Station is Surrounded By Wind. But in the Previous Episode itself and in the Manga, the Crowd had already evacuated from Oshibana thanks to Erza. Link *http://www.animeratio.com/anime/fairy-tail/episode-7-english-dubbed/ Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail Episodes Category:Fairy Tail Season 1 Category:Episodes